119333-avatus
Content ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ROFL! Watching people try him over and over has been priceless! Reminds me of the first time my guild started learning Lich(kelthu) 40man :D Cant wait to face this dude in 20man! Edit: Auto correct is a jerk | |} ---- ---- That was only the Warplot version =) | |} ---- ---- Best quote from that stream was when all the small circles suddenly spawned and went everywhere you hear "Do we have to be Korean" I died laughing. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- It felt better but overtime I and others had to restart cause fps would plummet. The usual delays with health not updating and gr actuator gain being messed up still exist on this boss | |} ---- Wtf?? There is no such thing as Lich King 40 man. Either you just blatantly lied to try and sound like you were part of content that you obviously weren't, or you made a grievous tying error. Seriously, 40 man raids were gone from that game YEARS before the Lich King. Wow. | |} ---- I.e. pwnt. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Calm down....I mis-typed that. Lich as in kethu from naxx40. I've always called him lich, manly from playing WCIII so much. | |} ---- To be fair, you said "Lich King." Even in Warcraft 3: Reign of Chaos, it was made clear on multiple occasions that there was a Lich King, and that it was most certainly not KT. When you say "Lich King" you mean "THE LICH KING" as in, you know, Ner Zhul and later Arthas. | |} ---- Yup I goofed hard :( Totally my fault! | |} ---- ---- Guilds keep getting to 1% and Timetravels keeps wiping the raid :P | |} ---- *Avatus at 1%* *Timetravel uses skill "NOPE"* It's super effective! | |} ---- I was going to make a joke about this, but then people would be even more convinced I'm actually doing that >_ | |} ---- Oh I already think you do *giggle* I also think you are the one that is keeping me from getting my boombox mount lol. | |} ---- ---- I get the feeling that every wipe, TT changes the Telegraph patterns just to mess with them :P First it was a octo laser, then it was a checkered basket, next we will see swirly waves, then hyper circles, then bending jumping lines! | |} ---- TT confirmed intentionally spawning fire/life each week, I found the conclusive evidence here guys, send me your plats later. On topic: Fight looks good from what I've seen, so kudos. 10/10 Mordechai ain't got nothing on those lasers. | |} ---- ---- Oh, damn!! Has anyone checked the room for large rocks to jump onto? | |} ---- But you were even just showing me the special command that does... | |} ---- SHHHH! XD | |} ---- ---- Same here... ^^ 75% too hard :D ... collecting infortmation... see what the next weeks brings :D #pairsYOLO | |} ----